leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar/Trivia
General * Alistar is voiced by . * Alistar is an alternative form of , the Anglicized form of Scottish Gaelic Alasdair, ultimately from Ancient Greek Ἀλέξανδρος, meaning "Defender": from roots *h₂lek- "to ward off, to defend" and *h₂nḗr "man"Beekes. R.S.P. Etymologyical Dictionary of Greek. pp. 64-65, 103-104. * During Alpha Test, he was simply called 'Minotaur'. * Alistar was deemed overpowered/obnoxious in the U.R.F. game mode (available in April 2014) and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. Quotes * }} may be referencing Principal Richard Vernon's quote from ("Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns.") ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Alistar shares quotes with: ** |Sejuani}} * }} may be referencing Greg Focker from ("Oh, you can milk just about anything with nipples.") Skins ; * The scene depicted has him having broken free from his chains with his and the vicinity. * In his old , Alistar has four fingers despite his model only having three. ** It also shows him having three knuckles (suggesting four fingers) in the first splash art for his , and skins. *** This is corrected in the , , and . * In early 2012, Alistar's was replaced with the , together with , , and . These were the first in a long line of many champions to get new art on future patches. ** However, Alistar's is . ; * As one of the four Collector's Edition skins, he was only be obtainable through digital or retail Collector's Edition packs.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** He himself was obtainable through pre-ordering the Retail Collector's Edition pack. ** The others are: *** (Digital Collector's Pack) *** (Retail Collector's Edition) *** (Pre-ordered Retail Collector's Edition) ; * He references . ; * He may be referencing . * There used to be a bug that made Longhorn's texture turn all blue but was later fixed. ; * He is among the only three skins priced at , making them the cheapest ones available (excluding sales and giveaways/promotions). ** The others are: *** *** * This skin may be referencing . ; * From September 23, 2011 to August 1, 2018, he could be obtained for free by visiting this page(EU Server) or this page(NA Server), and then subscribing to the Riot Games Youtube Channel. ** If you do not own Alistar, he would be given to you for free along with the skin. * He was one of the three skins obtainable for free by following League of Legends' or Riot Games' social media platforms. ** The others are: *** *** ; ; * He was released in celebration of the 2014 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** ** * He is a in the position. ; * He might be referencing the side of Summoner's Rift. * He and are fighting and . ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Wolf and is the first World Championship victory skin for him. ** It is later succeeded by . ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2017 along with: ** ** ** *** is chasing him and the others. * Alongside , his onesie has a different on each of his chromas. ** He has a cow logo on his milk bottle; however, that logo is replaced on three of his chromas. *** His Catseye chroma has a peeled banana. *** His Jasper chromas has a chocolate bar. *** His Rose Quartz chroma has a strawberry. ** Three of are also seen during his animation. * This skin's Dance emote references the "Recording Session" skit (More Cowbell) from Saturday Night Live. * He is wearing a cow . ; ; * He was released in celebration of the 2019 Mid-Season Invitational. * This skin is heavily based on modern depictions of the Norse God Odin, such as Marvel's character Odin. ; * He shares his splash art with . ** and can be seen in the background of their splash art. Relations * Alistar was betrayed by his own kind after his clan disagreed to join with Noxus like the larger clans, leaving him the sole survivor. * Alistar and had both been captured by Noxus and forced to participate in the Fleshing. * Alistar is looking for Ayelia, the woman that saved him from Noxian capture. * Alistar is trying to encourage resistance in Noxian-held territories and fighting on behalf of the downtrodden and the abused. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2017 April Fools Day Category:Alistar